Special dances
Here Are The Special Dances To make your penguin do special dance, you need to wear the items in the list then dance. All of the following will make your penguin do a special dance: Clothing: Ninja Suit, ninja mask Action: Turn invisible Clothing: Ice cream apron Action: Make ice cream Clothing: Blacksmith apron Action: Hit an anvil Clothing: Coffee apron Action: Make coffee Clothing: Chef’s hat and apron Pizza Action: Make pizza Clothing: Firefighter’s suit and firefighter hat Action: Spray water from a hose Clothing: Soccer ball Action: Kick a soccer ball Clothing: Bass guitar Action: Play the guitar Clothing: Music Jam Guitar Action: Play the guitar Clothing: Acoustic Guitar Action: Play the guitar Clothing: Electric Guitar Action: Play the guitar Clothing: Red Electric Guitar Action: Play the guitar Clothing: Pink Electric Guitar Action: Play the guitar Clothing: Christmas Guitar Action: Play the guitar Clothing: Banjo Action: Play the banjo Clothing: Lasso Action: Throw a cowboy rope Clothing: Blue Hawaiian lei Action: Hula dance Clothing: Hawaiian lei Action: Hulda dance Clothing: Lifeguard suit Action: Swim Clothing: Maracas Action: Play maracas Clothing: Red maracas Action: Play maracas Clothing: Yellow Inflatable duck Action: Swim Clothing: Green Inflatable duck Action: Swim Clothing: Red propeller hat Action: Fly Clothing: Blue propeller hat Action: Fly Clothing: Green propeller hat Action: Fly Clothing: Music outfit Action: Conduct music Clothing: Matador outfit Action: Move the red cloth Clothing: Grass skirt Action: Hula dance Clothing: Blue water wings Action: Swim Clothing: Orange water wings Action: Swim Clothing: Miner’s hat Action: Mine ground Clothing: Yellow hard hat Action: Drill ground Clothing: Red hard hat Action: Drill ground Clothing: Violin Action: Play violin Clothing: Tuba Action: Play tuba Clothing: Drums and drum sticks Action: Play drums Clothing: Clown Action: Juggle Clothing: Ghost Costume and flash light Action: Flash yellow light costume Clothing: Stereo Action: Dance with a stereo Clothing: Suit painter Action: Paint other penguins Clothing: Ninja gong Action: Hit a gong Clothing: Scientific suit Action: Mix chemicals Clothing: mp3000 Action: Dance with mp3000 Clothing: Jetpack Action: Fly in a jetpack To make your penguin do special wave, you need to wear the items in the list then wave. All of the following will make your penguin do a special wave: Clothing: Ninja suit, ninja mask, and cloud bracers Action: Flash invisible Clothing: Red whistle Action: Whistle Clothing: Silver whistle Action: Whistle Clothing: Tour Guide Hat Action: Give tours Clothing: Blue face paint Action: Hold up a go blue sign Clothing: Red face paint Action: Hold up a go red sign Clothing: Referee’s jersey Action: Hold up a goal sign Clothing: Rescue squad Action: Hold up a rescue squad sign Clothing: Paddle ball Action: Play paddle ball Clothing: Bell Action: Hit the bell Clothing: Blue Super hero suit Action: Make a blue ball of energy Clothing: Pink Super hero suit Action: Make a pink ball of energy Clothing: Camera Action: Take pictures Clothing: Egyptian outfit Action: Stand like a mummy Clothing: Binoculars Action: Look into binoculars To make your penguin do special move, you need to wear the items in the list then sit. All of the following will make your penguin do a special move: Clothing: Fishing rod Action: Hold a fishing rod Clothing: Silver flashy fishing rod Action: Hold a fishing rod Full credits goes to Chrisdog93